Kim Hyo Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '효연 / Hyoyeon *'Nombre real: '김효연 / Kim Hyo Yeon *'Apodos:' Princess Fiona / Dancing Queen / Hyorengi (Tigre)/Monster Fashion/Hyobaby/Laundry Girl/Queen of Variety Shows/Miss 23 *'Profesion: '''Rapera,' Cantante y Bailarina *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Estatura: '''158cm *'Peso: 46 Kg *'''Signo Zodiacal: Virgo *'Horoscopo Chino': Serpiente *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Hyoyeon nació en Incheon, Corea del Sur el 22 de septiembre de 1989. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Kim Min Gu y a la edad de 11 años audicionó para la SM a través del SM 2000 Casting System. Hyoyeon dijo que no tenía intenciones de audicionar, pero su madre era fan del grupo masculino de SM, H. O. T., y la llevó a las oficinas con la esperanza de verlos. Hyoyeon empezó a practicar baile en la escuela primaria. En su vecindario existía una pequeña escuela de hip-hop donde además de ese género aprendió a bailar jazz y algunos ritmos latinos.En 1999, se matriculó en "Winners Dance School", una famosa escuela de baile en Corea del Sur donde conoció a Min, futura integrante de Miss A. Más adelante, Hyoyeon recibió lecciones de baile de "Electric Boogaloos" y destacó, antes de debutar con Girls' Generation, por la aparición junto con BoA durante el Dance Break "Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. Dramas *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Videos musicales *Amber Liu ft. Taeyeon (엠버)'' Shake that Brass (2015) (Cameo)'' *2PM & Girls' Generation Caribbean Bay (2010) *SUPER JUNIOR D&E - Chok chok dance (2015)(Cameo) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Channel Girls’ Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *Hyoyeon’s Million Likes (OnStyle, 2015) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2015, Ep. 190) - Acompañante de S *Dancing 9 (Mnet, 2013, como juez) *Dancing with the Stars- Season 2 (MBC, 2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (KBS2, 2011-2012) *SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Anuncios *'2014: '''PUMA- push BUTTON' (junto a Se Hun y Chan Yeol) *'2013: '''L’uomo Vogue (junto a Si Won) *'2013: Topshop *'2012:' Hyundai PYL (junto a Eun Hyuk, Taemin, Henry, Luhan y Kai) *'2011:' Dior Snow Colaboraciones *"Maxstep" - ('PYL Younique Album', para Hyundai 2012) - junto a Eunhyuk, Taemin, Henry, Luhan y Kai Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation **'Posición:' Vocalista secundaria/ Bailarina Principal/ Rapera Principal. *'Fanclub:' Hyohunnies *'Casting:' 2000 SM Casting System *'Entrenamiento:' 6 años y 1 mes *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés, Chino, Japonés básico *'Religión: '''Protestante *'Educacion: Curso de idioma (Mandarin) en Beijing-China / 중국북경어학연수 *'Fanclub: '''Hyohunnies. *'Lema: Toda persona que trabaje duro tendrá éxito. *Kim aprendió a bailar jazz, baile latino, y una variedad de otros estilos cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ella no estaba interesada en la baile hip-hop hasta que entró a la escuela secundaria. *Hyoyeon asistió a una escuela de hip hop dance especializada en waving, popping, locking, and animation. *En el 2004, fue enviada a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañero de agencia Siwon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. *Ella participó junto a Boa durante el Dance Breack de Boa " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. *Fue la integrante número cuatro en entrar en SNSD. *Los fans consideran la version femenina de Eunkyuk *Le encanta bailar en su tiempo libre. *Tiene una voz muy particular, cosa que hace destacarla más en el baile. *Confesó que no le importaba no cantar en algunas canciones, siempre y cuando pudiera bailar junto a sus compañeras. *Antes de debutar, dijeron que ella no tenía la imagen adecuada para ser parte de SNSD. *Es una de las más bromistas del grupo. *Cayó en la trampa de Sooyoung y le gustó su apodo "Fiona Princess", hasta que descubrió que se lo habían puesto porque volvió algo rellena de China y se parecía al personaje de la película Shrek. *Antes de debutar con SNSD fue nombrada la mejor bailarina de SM. *Fue integrante del reparto de Invicible Youth 2 junto con Sunny. *A parte de Hip Hop también sabe bailar bailes de salón. *Estuvo un año en China para mejorar su mandarín. *Tiene una pronunciación tan particular que incluso a algunos coreanos les es difícil entenderla si habla muy rápido. *Le cuesta mucho pronunciar bien el inglés. *Durante el 2013 fue parte del programa "Dancing 9" junto con Yuri, las cuales entrenaron a nuevos talentos para que se convirtieran en maestros del baile del K-Pop. *Le gusta lavar su propia ropa, por lo que se gano el apodo de "Laundry Girl". *Antes era zurda, ahora puede utilizar ambas manos. *Esta en el primer lugar de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La segunda es Taeyeon y después Tiffany). *Cuando esta borracha tiene a contar secretos. *Es la mejor amiga del actor Lee Jong Suk. *Eunhyuk dijo que él aprendió un poco en sus días de traineer de ella, también comentó que ella resaltaba mucho de los 100 traineers. *DooJoon de B2ST la eligio como su SNSD favorita mientras estaba como invitado en el programa de radio "SunKiss the radio", cuando todavía era conducido por Leeteuk y Eunhyuk de Super Junior, y la reacción de Eunhyuk fue "entonces tendremos que competir por ella". *Su mejor amiga dentro de SNSD es Seohyun. *Se penso que tuvo un crush con Junho de 2pm ya que ella confeso estar enamorada de un idol. *Es la miembro favorita de Min Woo de Shinhwa. *Es la miembro favorita del actor Yoo Ah In. *Minwoo de Shinhwa dijo que ella es la segunda Boa dentro del grupo. *Boom varias veces ha repetido que HyoYeon tiene una gran belleza. *Es amiga de Kwanghee de ZE:A y la miembro favorita de DongJoon el maknae de ZE:A *"OSCAR" cancion incluida en el album THE BOYS, Hyoyeon toma en papel de vocalista principal, con un numero de lineas mayor al resto de los miembros de SNSD *Minzy de 2ne1 le agradecio a Hyoyeon y algunas miembros de SNSD por un album de larga duracion. *Kaeun, la integrante y maknae del grupo After School se ah declara fiel admirado de Hyoyeon. *G-Dragon dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboracion con ella. *Es cercana a Nicole ex-miembro de Kara. *Es la segunda mejor vestida de SNSD la primera es Tiffany por le gusta combinar la ropa y a Hyoyeon por que le gusta las cosas llamativas las miembros la llaman de "Monster Fashion" *Es la mejor cocinera del grupo,la segunda es Taeyeon. *Es amiga cercana de Onew de Shinee. *Una de sus mejores amigas es Hyorin de Sistar. *Es muy buena en los Variety Shows, según Leeteuk y Eunhyuk es la "Queen of Variety Shows". *En un comienzo tuvo una incomoda relación con TaeYeon pero despues se hicieron más cercanas. Son apodadas "Las hermanas Kim" o "Double Yeon". *Ella en Strong Heart (2010) habia revelado que estuvo enamorada de un idol tambien dijo que él tenía buen sentido del humor, que pensaba todas las noches en él antes de irse a dormir y que incluso, a veces, suele soñar con él. *A finales del 2011 declaró que ella ya no estaba enamorada del Idol, el cual, había dicho por que él tenia una imagen muy cool cuando ella estaba por ahí y eso la hizo romper todas sus ilusiones acerca de el. *Tiffany le tiene mucho cariño ya que Hyoyeon la defiende mucho, hasta dijo que no podía vivir sin ella. *Cuando Taeyeon fue secuestrada por un fan en una presentacion de ''Run Devil Run, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera en darse cuenta, pero fue tanto la impresión y el susto que se quedó en shock y no se pudo mover, luego Hyoyeon se sintió muy mal ya que ella no hizo nada al ver como un fans llavaban a la fuerza a Taeyeon, después en el mismo concierto al terminar la cancion ''Gee, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera que salió de la tarima por detrás muy triste, pero Taeyeon se dio cuenta y fue detrás de ella corriendo y la abrazó para que no se sintiera mal. *Yoona dijo que casi todos los secretos de ella los sabe Hyoyeon. *Hyoyeon cuando bebe le gusta pegarle a Seohyun y a Yoona. Yoona dijo que tenia tanto miedo de ella que salio corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación mientras que Seohyun al escuchar sus pasos que se acercaban finjio estar dormida para que no le pegara. *Aunque en Asia no sea tan popular, los fans occidentales la aman. Hyoyeon es la integrantes más popular en Europa: cuando en una revista de Gran Bretaña hablaron de SNSD eligieron una foto sólo de ella para representar al grupo; en el SMTOWN en París fue la más aplaudida y alabada. Tiffany opina que su popularidad en Europa es debido a su look "exotico". También es de las integrantes más populares en América. *Es muy higienica, más con su higiene bucal ya que no le gusta la sensación de unos dientes sucios. También suele lavar su ropa después de haberla utilizado sólo una vez. *En 2013 Billboard hizo un top de las chica malas del K-Pop quedando ella en la quinta posición. *Durante la grabacion del MV The Boys le festejaron su cumpleaños con un pequeños pastel *Es buena amiga de los gemelos de Tasty. *Es la tipo ideal de Changsun de LEGEND. *Cumple el mismo día que G.Low, Jr de GOT7 y Hong Yoo Kyung ex-miembro de A Pink. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial] *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Hyo Yeon.jpg Hyo Yeon2.jpg Hyo Yeon3.jpg Hyo Yeon4.jpg Hyo Yeon5.jpg Hyo Yeon6.jpg Hyo Yeon7.jpg Hyo Yeon8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KRapera